


【天加】嘴唇起皮会妨碍和男朋友接吻

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 因为天气干燥和不良习惯嘴唇起了死皮的加贺美最终收到了来自男友的润唇膏，以及亲吻和爱心便当





	【天加】嘴唇起皮会妨碍和男朋友接吻

清凉的水液漫过干裂的唇纹，得到滋润的舒适感让舌尖尝出一丝绵长的甜意，流入喉咙的甘泉唤醒全身沉睡的细胞，加贺美新放下空掉的水杯下意识地舔了舔唇，感觉身体又恢复了蓬勃的活力。像一株蔫下去的植物吸饱了水就重新饱满鲜活起来，加贺美新攥着拳头郑重地给自己喊了声加油，就又冲劲满满地埋头在一堆资料纸张里奋斗起来。

近来加贺美新的辖区平和无事简直已经到了发闲的境界，天气具体可感地逐渐燥热起来，每天例行的巡视过后加贺美新就只好窝在警局的办公室里像个老年人一样喝茶。热血青年都是歇不住的精力充沛，加贺美新在皮质座椅上坐得烦闷干脆起身到处给自己找活干，办公室仔仔细细大扫除了两遍，接触不良年久失修的电器家具都一一被加贺美新敲敲打打地收拾彻底，只剩下一堆不知已经累积了多久的文件档案或许需要整理——总之加贺美新就这么充满活力地投入其中整理了起来。

嘴唇好像又有点干，他漫不经心地咬着唇缘微微翘起的干皮，沉浸在机械性的枯燥工作中完全没注意到自己这种强迫性的小动作，牙尖接连咬下细碎的死皮，而后柔软的舌头舔过撕下干硬死皮后露出的娇嫩组织，让唾液暂时性地润湿嘴唇。然而这种举动只会让嘴唇更快地在空气中失去水分干枯皴裂，直到加贺美新又一次习惯性舔过唇缘，那些被他自己折腾出来的细小破口传来轻微痛意，这才让他回过神来，意识到自己又咬唇上的死皮了。

“发什么呆呢，加贺美。”

正在分神苦恼着就被自己产生担忧的对象抓了个现行，加贺美新下意识一震，挺直了背脊扭头转向身后不知何时进来的男朋友，心虚地笑着：“啊、天道······你怎么来了？”

不论何时都俊朗逼人的天道总司侧着头睨他，扯出一个长长的“哦——”把提着的便当盒放在他旁边的桌子上，“工作很认真嘛，这么用功，连时间都没在意。”

“——咦？”加贺美新睁大了眼去望挂在墙上的时钟，果然已经过去了好几个小时，现在正是午休时间。意识到这点，他的肚子后知后觉地因突然袭来的饥饿感咕咕叫了两声，加贺美新忍不住在天道总司带来的饭菜香气中咽了下口水，顺便舔了舔唇。

随即他被天道总司捏住下颌吻了上来。加贺美新下意识地闭眼，乖顺地感受天道总司轻柔地贴着自己的唇瓣碾磨。从紧贴的触感中确认预想的天道总司有些不悦地轻轻咂舌，既而探出舌尖轻舔加贺美新唇上那些因为干燥变得粗糙的表皮，耐心地让温热的津液浸透每一条缺水干裂的纹路。滑腻舌尖扫过鲜嫩破口时激起一阵微弱电流似的刺痛，加贺美新“唔”一声想往后缩，被天道总司两手捧住了脸颊无处可逃，只得被迫承接这明显附加了点别的什么意味的绵长亲吻。

加贺美新的唇形本就圆润，眼下被天道施加力度舔吮个不停，更是泛起水润饱满的红显得盈盈欲滴。他恍惚觉得天道要把他这样啃着吃了似的，蛰伏在口腔的软舌逐渐耐不住寂寞，悄悄探出唇缝轻扫过天道的舌尖。虽然一瞬之间他就像蚌壳一样迅速缩回齿列之后，但天道才不会放过这一眨眼的机会，回应邀请般地紧随着他的舌尖钻入汁肉丰美的温热口腔，毫不客气地卷过柔软的黏膜熟门熟路地纠缠上他躲不开的舌头挑拨搅弄。呼吸交融的热度在空气中蔓延升腾，加贺美新的脸发起烫来，迟钝地想起他们还在警局的办公室里，墙角的监控摄像头前两天已经被他修好，此刻恐怕已经忠实地记录下全程。一会儿一定要记得去删掉这段录像，加贺美新在天道搅起的热潮和唇舌纠缠的细碎水声中断断续续地想到，然后就只剩下了喘息低吟的余裕，几乎是被天道捧着脸按在座椅靠背上掠夺呼吸。

在加贺美新因为缺氧挣扎起来之前，天道总司适时地退出已经被他尝遍了滋味的口腔，转而顺着加贺美新张开的唇舔弄起他唇缘参差不齐的表皮，柔软舌面扫过那些被他自己啃出的锯齿状痕迹。还覆着发干上皮组织的部位不如柔软的内里那么敏感，因为口腔的湿润也没有被撕出肉红的破口，却会在被牙齿一点点轻轻啃咬的同时产生莫名的隐秘快感，怎么也啃不尽似的，激起某种病态的满足，于是由此诱哄人变本加厉地完成撕下那些微小薄膜般组织的冲动。加贺美新小兽般呜咽出声，忍耐着再度陷入这一循环的惯性。因为天道的舌尖就卡在他的牙齿和那片起皮区域之间，他不得不强迫自己克服那股莫名的满足带来的诱惑不要难以自拔地咬下去。幸好意志坚定一向是他的主要优点之一，他饥肠辘辘地仰着头被什么都很擅长的恋人深深浅浅地吻了许久，呼吸急促嘴唇都磨得红肿，终于被有意小施惩戒的太阳神大人有大量地放开得到吃饭休息的空闲。

“记得多喝点水，多补充点维生素，别老舔唇了。”天道总司用指腹抹去嘴角牵连的银丝，气定神闲得仿佛刚才几乎要把沉迷工作的男友吻晕在工作岗位上的不是他一样，还有心思叉着腰丢下抱怨：“有干皮亲起来一点都不舒服。”

“······”预感到接下来几天的饭即将变成蔬菜水果大赏的加贺美新敢怒不敢言地缩了缩脖子，噘着被亲肿的唇打开便当盒盖：“一忙起来就顾不上了嘛。”

居然会用忙当理由，天道总司扫了眼他桌上那些资料从鼻腔发出哼声，难为我最近暗中帮忙处理了那么多事，你这家伙竟然在警局忙活得更欢，一般人没有工作要办的时候不都应该想着早点回家吗，怎么会有这种热血笨蛋热衷于自己给自己找活干。

“好吃——！唔，天道你也来一点？”被美食治愈了心情的加贺美新立刻把刚才的情绪都抛到了脑后，兴高采烈地嚼着丸子，眼神亮晶晶地望向他。天道做的饭总是这么好吃，叫人心甘情愿折服，如果加贺美新有耳朵和尾巴，那它们现在一定都在附和着主人的心情兴奋地摇动。

天道总司深吸了一口气，还是无可奈何地在这样纯粹明澈的眼神攻势下败下阵来：“我在家吃过了，给你带的便当你就自己吃吧。”

“嗯！能在工作之后吃到天道做的饭真是太幸福了——”

“笨蛋吗你，”天道总司忍不住失笑，不轻不重地戳了下他的后脑勺：“每天都会做给你吃的，给我好好心怀感恩吧。”

“唔唔，感谢太阳赐予的恩泽，您亲自动手做饭真是辛苦了！”

“下次上班记得带上润唇膏。还有，刚才摄像头的方向我挡住了，不用担心。”

“——咳、咳咳，不愧是天道······”

“慢点吃，下班的时候我来接你，今晚做豆腐汤吧。”

“好！！”


End file.
